Les déboires sexuels de Nellie
by nellielovesu
Summary: Elle est la fille que tout le monde veut avoir dans son lit. Garçons, filles, professeurs inclus.


- Hé, regarde, c'est Burns. J'aimerais bien pouvoir la tripoter un jour, celle-là…

- Ouais, tu parles, elle est super bien fourrée. Regardes-là, c'est une vraie salope.

Il est vrai que ce jour-là, Nellie était particulièrement magnifique. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, bouclés, descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules, sa chemise blanche serrée laissait voir son soutien-gorge et son décolleté montrait ses seins ronds, assez imposants. Sa jupe lui descendait juste en bas des fesses, ce qui permettait le dévoilement de ses longues jambes. Elle était superbe, tout simplement, elle faisait bander chaque garçon devant lequel elle passait. Tout le monde en voulait un morceau. C'était Nellie, tout simplement. Les deux gars, accoudés au mur, la regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, vêtus de leur uniforme vert et argent. Les Serpentards n'aimaient pas les Gryffondors, sauf dans l'exception de Nellie. Elle, tout le monde voulait se la faire, elle faisait même mouiller les filles. Elle adressa un clin d'œil au Serpentards en passant à côté d'eux et le plus grand, qui s'appelait Tom, se redressa d'un coup.

- Hé, Burns, tu voudrais me sucer la queue ?

- Dans tes rêves, mon beau, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle tourna la tête et lui donna un simple clin d'œil avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il déglutit. Il allait l'avoir. Il laissa son ami qui roula des yeux et suivit Nellie qui semblait se diriger vers une salle de classe, même si c'était le soir. Le couloir était désert, c'était le moment idéal. Il tentait de se faire discret, juste pour voir ou elle se dirigeait, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu, Tom ?

Le ton de sa voix le fit frissonner tandis qu'elle s'arrêta et s'approcha de lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses murmurait presque les mots, et Tom sentit sa queue commencer à durcir.

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle eut un sourire. Elle étira sa main pour délicatement la poser sur l'entrejambe de Tom. Il tressaillit.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? dit-elle en haussant des sourcils.

Il acquiesça, perdant soudainement ses moyens. Elle se mouilla les lèvres et commença à caresser le tissu qui recouvrait le sexe du Serpentard.

- On devrait peut-être…

- Chut.

Elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il se tut immédiatement. Non, il n'y avait rien à craindre, le couloir était désert. Elle eut un sourire et accentua ses mouvements.

- Je croyais que les Serpentards n'aimaient pas les Gryffondors…

- Peut-être bien, mais toi, c'est différent.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t'elle de sa voix douce.

- Oui, tout le monde aimerait bien te baiser.

- Je vois. Toi aussi ?

- Ça oui alors.

Elle lui sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il engagea alors un baiser passionné, ou leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et le fit durcir encore plus.

- Profites, mon petit Tom…

Ses lèvres le quittèrent et elle descendit son corps jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui. Il sourit en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Il allait finalement l'avoir, cette fellation, celle à laquelle il rêvait. Elle défit son pantalon et le descendit d'un geste rapide, en même temps que son caleçon, et son membre jaillit telle une fusée, déjà dur. Sans un mot, elle l'empoigna et commença de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Tom, puis il se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle engloutit la tête de sa queue dans sa bouche, sa tête tomba et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas crier de jouissance. Elle lécha son gland, tout en continuant de masser le reste de son membre, puis entra complètement la queue dans sa bouche, le pompant, aspirant le sperme qui perlait au bout. Elle l'engloutit au complet et le bout de sa queue toucha sa gorge, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, continuant les mouvements de va et vient incessants, de plus en plus rapide. Il se sentait au paradis, rien ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien, personne ne l'avait jamais sucé de cette manière, c'était divin. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, émis un long gémissement rauque et déversa son sperme dans la bouche de Nellie qui eut un petit gémissement de bonheur. Il prit quelques secondes pour relaxer tandis qu'elle le nettoyait entièrement.

- C'était… juste…wow…

- N'est-ce pas ? Bonne nuit, Tom.

Elle se releva, effleura ses lèvres et reprit sa route dans le couloir. C'était décidément la meilleure pipe qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et il allait s'en vanter.


End file.
